Soup
by katdvs
Summary: Riley brings Lucas some soup when he's home sick from school.
_Author Note: This was a request, Riley taking care of a sick Lucas. You can always make a request in my ask box on tumblr._

 **Soup**

Riley adjusted her purse strap as best she could while trying to balance the takeout container of soup in her other hand before knocking on the door.

No one answered so she knocked again, "Lucas, its Riley."

It was obvious she'd woken him when he answered the door. "Why are you here?"

"Soup, you're sick so I thought I would bring some by." She pushed her way in, "Also, homework."

He sighed, "You could've emailed that."

Riley watched as he sat on the couch hugging himself "Eat up"

Lucas accepted the soup, "Are you afraid to catch this?"

"Nope" She sat next to him, closer than she intended to, "I know that if I get sick you would take care of me. Besides it's just the flu, no big deal."

Lucas went to open the soup container and ended up spilling it all over himself, "Crap."

Riley took the container from him, "Let me."

Before Lucas could protest Riley was pulling his hoodie and t-shirt off. "Riley?"

"You don't want to get burned." She bit her lip when she saw his bare chest, "You should um, go, um, shower. I'll get you fresh clothes."

"I can do this myself." He protested, feeling his heart race as he looked at her.

"Don't fight me. Just go, you'll feel better, I promise." She pushed him to go, noting how rock hard his body felt, how did he do that?

Riley took a moment to collect herself before taking his soup soaked clothes into his room, dropping them in his hamper in the closet. She went to his dresser, finding fresh clothing her fingers hovering over the pile of clean boxer briefs before plucking the top pair.

She knocked on the bathroom door, but she heard the water running, "Lucas, I'm just going to leave these for you. I promise I'm not looking." She opened the door a crack.

"You can look if you want." He called out over the water, wondering where that came from.

 _Why would he say that?_

"Ha ha sure" Riley put the clothes on the towel stand by the door, but her eyes quickly drifted to the silhouette on the shower curtain.

"Riley?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Just checking, I'll be out in a minute."

Riley quickly closed the door, feeling flush with embarrassment. What had she been doing?

In the kitchen she poured what was left of the soup in a bowl and found a spoon. She busied herself trying to focus on anything other than Lucas in the shower.

Lucas watched her from the hallway. He'd shocked himself when he told her to look if she wanted, and he was curious if she had taken some sort of glance.

"Riley?"

"Oh um, the soup is still hot. I'm sorry you didn't get burned did you?" She looked truly worried which made Lucas smile.

"I'm fine, feeling a lot better actually."

"Oh great" She nodded, still embarrassed.

Lucas sat at the table next to her. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Coming over, most people wouldn't. You don't see any of our friends here, do you?"

Riley shrugged, "I'm not most people."

"You sure are not." He took a sip of the soup.

"I should probably go, let you rest, get out of your hair."

"Stay, keep me company." His eyes pleaded with her, "We can watch a move."

"What movie?"

" _Captain America_."

Riley sighed, "My weakness, how can I say no?"

"You can't." He smiled as he finished the soup.

"You set the move up, I'll clean these."

"You don't have to."

"Lucas, movie, now" she commanded with a smile.

Lucas couldn't hold back on of his own as he went to his room.

Riley didn't see him in the living room when she finished the dishes and went to check that he was okay. She found him lying on his bed, the movie setup on his TV. "In here?"

"Yeah why not?"

"I just thought it would be the living room."

Lucas looked at the bed, "We have room to both lay here, or are you worried?"

"What would I be worried about?" She kicked her shoes off and sat in the empty space.

'You tell me." He liked when she got a little feisty like this, "Riley, laydown please."

She did, feeling like this position was oh so right and oh so wrong at the same time.

She wasn't sure when his arm went around her, or when he pulled her close to him, or when she fell asleep.

When she woke up it was dark out, the movie long over, Lucas was asleep a huge grin on his face.

She checked her phone, several missed calls from her Dad, and even more from Maya. She tried to crawl out of the bed but Lucas pulled her closer, nuzzling the back of her neck, "Lucas, I have to go."

"Stay."

She rolled over just in time for his lips to land on hers, a much deeper and more passionate kiss than the subway.

She returned it, needing this moment, even if he was half asleep with the flu she would risk it. Why did this feel so right?

"I have to go, it's late my Dad is looking for me." She explained as he kissed her neck, creating tingling sensations all over her body, "Besides you're sick and half asleep."

"I am neither of those." He looked at her, "I feel better I'm wide awake."

"Both our parents will flip if they find us like this." Even as she said it she kissed him, feeling her toes curl.

Lucas pulled away this time, "You're right, I'd hate for you to lose a shoe."

She smiled, "I'll call you when I get home."

"Yeah we should talk." He leaned in kissing her again.

"Yeah we should." She tore herself away, slipping her shoes on before dashing out of his room, past his parents and out the door without a word.

What had she just done? She was just being a good friend by bringing him some soup since he was sick, how did they end up kissing multiple times in her bed. She checked the time, at least it wasn't curfew yet as she started up the fire escape to crawl in through her window.

Sadly her window wasn't empty Farkle, Maya, and Zay were all waiting for her. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Where have you been?"

"We've been worried about you!"

"Why didn't you call?"

Riley stared at them as she was still outside on the fire escape, "I was taking a friend some soup."

Maya's eyes were wide with shock, "You picked soup up right after school that was almost six hours ago."

Riley crawled into the window just as her father threw open her door, "Where were you?"

"I took Lucas some soup and his homework. He was home alone and I didn't want to leave him there by himself sick, so I kept him company."

Cory looked at her friends waiting for one of them to give something away but none of them did, "Why didn't you call?"

"Put my phone on silent while we watched _Captain America_."

"Oh Huckleberry watched _Captain America_ with you huh?" Maya spat out.

Riley sighed as she looked at her friends. Cory waved them off and left the room.

"So you guys have what been waiting for me in my window all afternoon?"

"Yeah, none of us thought you would be there long." Maya had her arms crossed over her arms as she shook her foot in the air. "That movie isn't six hours long."

"What do you think happened?" Riley questioned.

Zay cleared his throat, "Did you two talk?"

"A little not a lot" Riley shrugged they really kissed more than they spoke, "Why?"

"Apparently Lucas made a decision a while ago." Maya glared at Farkle and then at Zay, "Seems he knows which one of us he likes."

"Oh." Riley said and then it dawned on her, the smile flooding her face, "Oh, he did? Wait if he made this decision, how come the boys know but we don't."

"Yeah Farkle, tell her." Maya shot him a look.

Farkle sighed, "He decided that the girl he likes is worth waiting for, if she's not ready for them to be together yet, he's willing to wait for her. We just thought that since you brought him soup he might talk to you about it today since it's just the two of you."

"Oh, nope, that never came up." Riley tried to hide her smile.

"Something did happen though." Zay stood up and looked at Riley, "This girl got kissed."

"Zay" Riley shook her head, "If Lucas and I kissed that would mean I would get the flu."

Zay snickered, "We'll bring you some soup. Let's go, she's not going to feel well soon."

"If Riley says she and Lucas didn't kiss, they didn't kiss, and that means he picks me!" Maya jumped up, knowing Lucas hadn't picked her but trying to get a reaction from Riley.

Farkle saw Riley holding back, "They kissed, look at her. Sorry Maya, we'll buy you some ice cream."

"What do you boys know that _I_ don't know" Riley blocked the window before they could get out.

Farkle and Zay looked to each other gulping, "We might know what Lucas decided."

Maya's jaw dropped as she looked at the two boys, "We've been sitting here for hours and you two couldn't tell me this!"

Farkle shook his head, "We were sworn to secrecy Zay."

"Hey you want to hear a good Farkle story?" Zay tried to deflect.

"Farkle _if_ Lucas did make a decision, he wouldn't kiss the other girl, would he?"

"Never, and you know that Riley. I stole his moment from him it was only with one of you, not the other."

"I need Ice Cream and Chocolate stat!" Maya told the boys and looked to Riley, "I always knew it was you, it was always going to be you he'd be a fool for it not to be you. Besides, only one of us thought to bring him soup and it wasn't me. Now if it was your Uncle Josh, I'd be over with a gallon of soup in a minute."

"Maya . . ."

"What?"

"You still want to be my Aunt someday?"

"Maybe I do. Call him, talk, rat us out." Maya was about to slip out the window, "Oh and then call me and give me all the details, did he have his moment?"

Riley looked down at her nails, "I don't kiss and tell Maya."

"He did kiss you, okay then."

"Go with the boys get some ice cream, I'll call you later." Riley sighed, taking a moment to collect herself before going down to dinner, "Sorry I was out so long. I brought Lucas soup after school and stayed with him until his parents got home."

Topanga glanced to Cory and they just nodded, "It's okay sweetie. Your friends just waited for hours in that window, what did they want?"

Riley shook her head as she poured herself some water, "They were sure that something happened, like some grand declaration of love or something."

"And did it?" Topanga was trying to hold back a smile.

"I brought him soup, made him take a shower, and watched _Captain America_ , that's all."

Auggie looked at his sister, "He watched _Captain America_? That boy is crazy for you."

"Auggie, why do you say that?"

"We all know how you feel about Chris Evans, only a boy in love would watch a Chris Evans movie with you."

"Lucas will decide when the time is right." She looked at her plate.

"He's waiting." Cory spoke softly, "For you."

Riley blinked as she looked at her Father, "Wait, what do you mean he's waiting?"

"Cory . . ."

"He decided you are worth waiting for." Cory looked from his daughter to his wife, "What, I feel like we've been in this chapter for ages. This story needs to move forward."

"Dad, that might be the weirdest thing you've said and the sweetest."

Cory waved it off, "Go call him, talk to him."

"I will, night." Riley left, taking her glass of water with her as she went back to her room.

She sat in the window, closing it to keep the night chill out, "Hey, sorry I didn't call sooner. I got ambushed by a trio of gossips in my window."

Lucas laughed, "Oh yeah how did that go?"

"Fascinating, Zay and Farkle are convinced you kissed me. Almost as fascinating at something my Dad said." She leaned against her favorite pillow and looked up at the night sky.

"And what did your Dad say."

"The weirdest thing, he said you're waiting for me, you decided I was worth waiting for." She sucked in a breath of air, "Is it true Lucas, did you decide that I'm worth it?"

"I did."

"So Farkle and Zay, they knew this?"

"Yeah, did they say something?"

"Yeah."

"How did Maya take it?"

"She said that one of us brought you soup, and the other didn't. That was pretty clear she also apparently still wants to be my Aunt someday so, yeah."

Lucas chuckled, "Good . . . Riley, I have to confess something."

"What?"

"I faked being sick today."

"Lucas Friar you did not."

"I did." He chuckled, "I um, just kind of needed a day away from it all, and I just hoped that you would come by."

"Yeah, what if I hadn't brought you soup, what if I hadn't been kind and caring."

"But you were."

"So what you had this planned, did you spill on yourself on purpose?"

"No that was an accident."

She was silent for a few seconds, "So, how was your moment was it everything you'd hoped it would be?"

"Better."

Riley could hear the smile in his voice, "So, is this where we have that awkward conversation about what we are, what happens next, and then we get all weird and I get all goofy and rant about the Knicks?"

"If you're ready, I want to be your boyfriend."

"I'm ready." Riley looked out towards the street, "So, boyfriend, you going to walk me to school in the morning?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then girlfriend."


End file.
